


Choosing my light

by dat_carovieh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Decisions, Frotting, Idiots in Love, Internal Struggle, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Miscommunication, Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: After Aiden's death Lambert meets Jaskier in Novigrad, they start travelling together.But what are you going to do if you just start to develop a relationship with your travel companion and your boyfriend, you believed to be dead turns up again?
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 194
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/gifts).



> Thanks to [Jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru) for allowing me to use the idea. <3 
> 
> This is the first time, I upload something before it's finished. I currently have the first two chapters. I'm super happy to discuss ideas with you guys.  
> Currently I have planned out 10 chapters, this might change during the writing process.

Jaskier was cleaning mugs behind the counter. It really wasn’t his favorite job and usually he wouldn’t have to do this, he had employees for it. But Lilian was sick today, so he had sent her home and decided to take over her shift himself. There was only one hour left until Thomas would come in and take over the job, and then Jaskier could go back to doing his actual job of keeping the books in order and playing the lute in the evening. He was only at the Rosemary and Thyme for about three or four months during the year where he had to get all of the paperwork in order.

“An ale, please,” a voice behind him said. He took one of the freshly cleaned mugs and filled it before he turned around. Looking at a man with black hair, yellow eyes, receding hairline, a scar over his right cheek and two swords on his back. A Witcher, clearly. His eyes darted to the man’s chest and he took in the wolfen amulet. Much like the one Geralt wore. The man looked at him, eyes squinted.

“Aren’t you Geralt’s bard? Jaskier, right?” he asked and took the ale Jaskier had put on the counter. Jaskier sighed.

“I’m not Geralt’s bard. I don’t belong to him. But Geralt is my best friend. And yes, Jaskier is right.” While he loved Geralt dearly, he was still his own person. A successful musician, master of the seven liberal arts and businessman, since he owned the Rosemary, which was running great. “And you are?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Geralt had told him about his brothers and from the description he had an idea who was standing in front of him.

“Lambert,” the Witcher answered. So he had been right. Lambert was leaning against the counter, sipping his ale. “How come you work here, serving drinks to drunkards? I thought you would be traveling the Continent, singing the deeds of the Great White Wolf.” Lambert asked. He made a big gesture with his hand at the end of the sentence and grinned, making it clear he thought it might be exaggerated. Which the stories obviously were.

“Well the Great White Wolf is currently in Toussaint doing something for Anarietta, I think. And I own this fine establishment. The barmaid got sick so I’m taking her shift,” he explained. “You need a room? Half price for Geralt’s brother.”

Lambert agreed gladly and put a couple of crowns on the counter, before turning around and sitting down at one of the tables in the corner. Jaskier smiled. The table the furthest from all the others. Like Geralt. Seemed to be a Witcher thing.

Jaskier was happy when Thomas entered to take over. He really hated this kind of work but sometimes it was unavoidable. Lambert was still sitting in the corner, glaring at everyone who looked at him. Jaskier didn’t feel intimidated by it. He had gotten two more ales and was walking over to him. The Witcher intrigued him. Something about him made him interesting and Jaskier wanted to know more about him. Also he was really good looking. The black hair he had slicked back, his face. The golden eyes were a little lighter than Geralt’s, and they harboured a strange look, like someone who was done with the world. Jaskier wanted to know what it was that haunted him, apart from being a Witcher. Maybe he could even help him. Make the world seem less dark.

He sat down facing Lambert, pushing one of the ales to him.

“So what brought you to Novigrad? A contract?” Jaskier asked.

“There seems to be a zeugl in the sewers somewhere,” he explained and took the mug Jaskier had brought him.

“Eww, I remember Geralt having to fight one of them a while ago. It was disgusting and he stank for three days after this,” Jaskier explained, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Let me know before you go so I make sure there is a bath ready when you return.”

Lambert seemed surprised. “Usually tavern owners kick me out, when I come back stinking like a waste dump. If they even give me a room in the first place.” Jaskier immediately felt anger boil up like it did so often, when he and Geralt were refused a room, simply because Geralt was a Witcher. Or when people went even so far as to spit at them.

“Ugh, these people make me sick. They want you to get rid of their monsters, risking your lives for their sorry asses, but then they won’t even give you a place to sleep, or they overcharge you. Absolute assholes.” He had become louder and louder during his rant. Lambert was leaning back and grinned at him.

“I like you,” he said. “Seems Geralt has better taste in bards then in sorceresses.” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it,” he said with a sigh.

* * *

Lambert left early the next morning to hunt the zeugl. They had sat together until late in the evening and Jaskier had managed to pry some stories out of him in exchange for some embarrassing stories about Geralt, which Jaskier had happily provided and Lambert had happily listened to. Lambert’s snarky comments about next to everything had immediately resonated with Jaskier and they had gotten along splendidly.

Now Jaskier was holed up in his little office, trying to get the papers in order, something he wanted to have finished the day before, when he had gotten spectacularly drunk, which now absolutely wasn’t helping with focusing on his work.

Shortly after noon, Jaskier heard a commotion downstairs and got up to see what was going on. Before he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with a really bad stench, that he immediately connected with the sewers. So Lambert must be back. He turned the corner and saw Sarah, one of his employees arguing with the Witcher. He realized he had forgotten to tell her that he would probably turn up in a less than ideal state.

“I take it from here,” he chimed in with a bright smile. The girl left, scowling. “I’m sorry, I forgot to inform Sarah you would be returning covered in… what is that even?” He wrinkled his nose as he tried to inspect the mass further.

“Shit and zeugl innards,” Lambert retorted dryly. Jaskier pulled back. He was familiar with all kinds of disgusting stuff. Much closer than he ever really wanted to but that didn’t mean he wasn’t disgusted by it anymore.

“Right, let’s get you upstairs, there is a bath in your room. Please try not to touch anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Jaskier begin to travel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert had stayed at the Rosemary for a couple of days, taking advantage of having a host who was not scared of him or might kick him out at any given moment, without a real reason and even gave him a discount on the room. Jaskier had been very interested in the Witcher and had spent his evenings sitting with him; they had gotten along from the start and when Jaskier had suggested to go with him when he leaves Novigrad again, Lambert had only hesitated for a moment before agreeing. He hadn’t been sure if Jaskier meant it but since it wasn’t the bard’s first time traveling with a Witcher, he probably knew what he was getting himself into. And even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he was happy he did not have to travel alone for some time at least.

\---

“Oh, finally there is a town ahead! Let’s see what awaits us there,” Jaskier announced excitedly and pushed his heel in Pegasus’ side.

“A nice stoning, maybe,” Lambert answered dryly, but he followed Jaskier nonetheless. Once again Jaskier wondered what it had been that made him this much of a cynic. The process of becoming a Witcher was probably one reason for it. But Jaskier assumed there would be more to it. He hoped that his presence would make people treat Lambert better. Even though he often was just treated like an outcast as well. But he was used to it from the years of traveling with Geralt and he didn’t mind it too much.

The innkeep in this town actually recognized him and seemed to be excited to have him there. He did eye the Witcher, who was standing behind him with a frown, suspiciously but didn’t say anything as Jaskier requested a room.

“Would you be willing to play this evening, Master Jaskier? I would only charge half for the room and dinner for you and your…” he squinted at Lambert, “…companion would be free. And I’m sure, people would pay you as well.” Jaskier readily agreed. Usually he would have to ask if he would be allowed to play and would only get whatever patrons would toss in his lute case over the course of the evening. Sometimes it wouldn’t even be enough to pay for one meal, much less for two and half of the room. Jaskier smiled at the innkeeper cheekily, he was a good-looking man, probably in his thirties and certainly Jaskier’s type. Who knew what could happen? He did wink at Jaskier before turning around to continue working.

Later that evening when he was playing, he figured out the innkeep was married, when his wife appeared and started helping out, serving the patrons. But she was also flirting with Jaskier. He was a little careful about returning her smile since her husband was also in the room, but quickly realized he didn’t seem to have anything against it. This evening could certainly end very interestingly.

Lambert was sitting in the back of the tavern. He preferred a table where people would not pay attention to him. Because in his experience, this attention usually wasn’t good. As long as they didn’t want him to kill something. He had been surprised with how much ease Jaskier had gotten their room and even with a discount. He now watched the bard play a heart-breaking lovesong. He closed his eyes and let his head hang down. It made him think of Aiden, the way he had lost him. The first time he had allowed anyone get this close to him and he was ripped from his life after only two years. It wasn’t fair.

The song changed, something more upbeat, and Jaskier was twirling through the tavern smiling brightly at everyone. And especially intently at the innkeep’s wife. Lambert didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure why. Probably because they would get thrown out if she cheated on her husband with Jaskier. But when he saw Jaskier also flirting with the husband he still felt weird. He finished the rest of his ale and headed up to the room, so he hadn’t to see it and even more important, hadn’t think about it. He probably just needed some quiet time alone.

Jaskier had seen Lambert leaving but he didn’t think about it much. He was used to it from Geralt. He was enjoying himself a lot right now but he understood, the noisy room might be a bit much for someone with enhanced senses. After finishing his singing, he was handed a small glass with clear liquid by the innkeep who had introduced himself as Rowan. Jaskier gave it a sniff and the strong alcohol stung in his nose. With a smile he tipped his head back and emptied it before grabbing his lute again for the next song. He played until the last patrons were asked to leave because they wanted to close down for the night. With a swift motion he collected the coins from his lute case. It was enough to pay for at least another night here, or maybe in another town if Lambert wanted to go on the next day, and probably also dinner for them both. He put away his lute as Ciana, Rowan’s wife, put a hand on Jaskier’s arm. As he turned around, he saw her grinning at him, wickedly.

“Would you like to come to our bedroom with us?” she asked and batted her lashes. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered to Rowan who had come close as well and now placed a hand on Jaskier’s hip. He absolutely would like to! And so not much later he found himself sandwiched between the two of them. Ciana was lying under him, spread out nicely, he was kneeling between her legs, fucking into her in the same rhythm as Rowan was pounding into him. It had been a long time since he had an opportunity like that and he enjoyed it a lot!

\---

Jaskier only returned to the room in the middle of the night, reeking of sex and a man and a woman. Lambert woke up from the creaking of the door. Jaskier made an effort to be quiet but he didn’t manage to be quiet enough for the Witcher. With a flick of his fingers, Lambert ignited the candle next to the bed, so Jaskier would see something.

“Be careful, I don’t want you to whine tomorrow, because you tripped over something,” he grumbled and then turned his back to Jaskier, eyes closed. Jaskier was thankful for the light as he took off his boots and doublet before falling into the bed that already smelled a lot like Lambert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Jaskier and Lambert get a bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were huddled together in one bedroll. While the days were nice and warm the nights were cold especially as they were not moving, so sharing the body heat was the most logical thing. And Jaskier also really enjoyed the close contact they had. They had taken a bath in a nearby river, so Lambert had washed away the stench of monsters, blood and death, he usually carried around and only his own smell was left. Jaskier liked how the Witcher smelled. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it was good. And he radiated a lot of heat. It would have been uncomfortable if it had actually been warm but right now it was perfect. It seemed to be a Witcher thing. Geralt radiated similarly much heat. Especially when they’ve been far up north, it has saved his life on more then just one occasion.

But this, all of this was different than it had been with Geralt. Sure the general thing was the same, following the path, looking for contracts, haggling for pay and rooms. But the feelings. When he had first met Geralt, sure he'd had feelings for him. But he had been an impressionable 18 year old who basically fell in love with every strong man he met. But now with Lambert, it was something that had developed over the couple of weeks they had been on the road.

Lambert sure was a little bit prickly, he could be a sarcastic asshole if things weren’t going according to plan but Jaskier could always recognize the undertones of it. Even though Lambert never said it he clearly liked having Jaskier with him.

Jaskier had woken up from Lambert uneasily shifting next to him. The bard had an arm slung around the Witcher and he could feel that he was sweating. Lambert was clearly asleep and probably dreaming something unpleasant he was actually whimpering. Something, Jaskier knew, he would have never done while awake but now his filter was gone.

“Aiden…no,” he whispered suddenly before he went back to whimpering. Some tears pressed out under his closed eyelids. Jaskier grabbed Lambert’s shoulder and gently shook him awake. When Lambert opened his eyes he seemed to be disorientated for a moment before he locked eyes with Jaskier. He seemed to calm down a bit as he let his head fall back on the bedroll. His facial expression had changed rapidly from the hurt and scared look to forced neutral but Jaskier wouldn’t let this fool him. He sat up and took one of Lambert’s hands. The Witcher didn’t pull back.

“I know you hate showing emotions, but I know you have them and I saw them. Hiding them entirely does not help. You will just feel like shit even more,” he explained. Lambert didn’t answer, he didn’t show any reaction except a little squeeze of his fingers around Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier didn’t let go, showed he was there with a little gesture and laid down next to him again. Lambert had his eye closed and Jaskier started to sing some of his slower songs in hope to take Lambert’s mind off of things while he went back to sleep. He didn’t want to press him about it now. He hoped Lambert would talk about it at a later point. They’ve had only known each other for a couple of weeks. It would probably take more time for a deeper trust to develop. He inched closer to Lambert, pressing himself against the Witcher’s side, his head leaning against his shoulder. Lambert’s head tipped to the side, leaning against Jaskier, and the bard could see a faint smile on the Witcher’s face before he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Lambert woke up with Jaskier’s hand still on his own and the bard snuggled against his body. It felt nice but it also felt wrong. Quickly he shoved the hand away and got up, hoping Jaskier wouldn’t remember what had happened tonight. He had dreamed of the day Aiden had been killed. Like he did so often. Aiden had been the first person who accepted him the way he was and had been able to make him feel safe. And he had loved him so much, and for some reason Aiden had loved him back. Until, of course, he had been taken from him like every good thing had ever been taken from him.

He looked at Jaskier who was still sleeping in the bedroll. He had become quite fond of the bard who would chatter too much for his own good and constantly get himself into danger. Was he making a mistake, allowing him to come with him? What if he would get him killed? But he knew he was too weak to actually send him away.

* * *

It happened again some days later, they were staying at an inn this time around, sharing the small bed in the room. Jaskier was pressed against Lambert. Out of necessity, because there wasn’t much room, but also because he liked it. He woke up as he was nearly kicked out of bed by a flailing Witcher next to him. He just managed to hold himself up. Lambert was whimpering again. Jaskier understood some words. He was calling out for Aiden again, begging for something not to happen.

Jaskier shook him away again and was met with panicked eyes as Lambert woke. Like before he quickly got his face under control again.

“Who’s Aiden?” Jaskier whispered.

“None of your damn business, bard,” Lambert growled and turned around, leaving Jaskier with his back in front of him. The bard decided not to press further and lied back down. He looped one arm around the Witcher and pressed his whole body against him, his face in the crook of his neck. To his surprise, he felt a finger push against his hand, just a little bit but it lingered there. He didn’t move his hand in order not to scare him away.

“He was murdered,” Lambert said. Jaskier tightened his grip around the body in hopes of giving him some comfort. Aiden had clearly been someone important to Lambert and losing him was something he was still dealing with.

* * *

“But Master Witcher, we can not possibly afford to pay you 200 crowns, and this monster is going to kill the whole village if no one deals with it!. Don’t you have a conscience?” the hysterical woman in the tavern asked.

“Life is fucking hard, isn’t it? If I go out there, risking my life, will my good conscience buy me a room and some food? I don’t think so. 200 crowns it is.” The woman left and Jaskier looked at him thinking.

“Are we really gonna leave these people to get eaten by whatever it is in the woods?” Jaskier asked, concerned.

“Why should I care about them, they don’t care about us, when Witchers get murdered.” Lambert growled.

“Is this about Aiden?” the bard asked. Lambert pressed his lips into a thin line and didn’t answer. Jaskier took that as a yes. He got up and went up to the woman who had just left. Lambert couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw Jaskier smiling and winking at her, clearly flirting and his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

When Jaskier returned he dropped a coin pouch on the table.

“100 crowns up front, the other 100 after the job is finished,” he announced and dropped down on the chair across from Lambert.

“How did you do this?” Lambert asked. Jaskier winked at him, like he just winked at the woman.

“All part of my natural charm, my dear Witcher,” Jaskier said with a cheeky grin. Lambert absolutely did not want to fall for this grin but he felt himself doing so and he didn’t know how to stop. He felt a little tuck at the corners of his mouth as a small smile was forming on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Lambert finally opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He was a Witcher, school of the cat,” Lambert said abruptly. Jaskier stopped tuning his lute and looked up, taking in Lambert who was looking at the ground.

“Hmm?” he asked in hopes Lambert would elaborate. The Witcher didn’t know what had prompted him to finally talk. Somehow, he was feeling safe now. They haven’t been in a village for four days, and haven't seen another human since then. This must have been what had triggered it, what allowed him to feel able to open up. Because when he was around people he normally closed up as much as possible to not give them an attack point. Just with Jaskier, it was different. And on top of this, the bard had calmed him from his nightmares nearly every night for a while now but he had never pressed on after Lambert didn’t answer the first question.

“Aiden,” he explained.

“Oh,” Jaskier nodded, he put his lute down, so he could give Lambert his full attention. “Not to offend but isn’t school of the cat, uhmm... how do I say this... bad? I think Geralt mentioned something about them being assassins.” Lambert sighed. That’s how Geralt had seen this too, when he had told his brother about Aiden not long ago. He dragged his foot through the dirt, thinking.

“Many are, but Aiden wasn’t like that,” he insisted, wondering if Jaskier would believe him. The Bard just silently nodded, wanting him to go on. “We met during a contract that went south, split the reward after my employer was gutted by the ogre, and worked together a lot after that. Hands down the best man I’ve ever known,” he explained.

“Excuse me? What about me?” Jaskier insisted in mock offense, drawing a little smile from Lambert. The little joke actually helped Lambert, to not get lost in his grief.

“Oh, I do enjoy your company, but...” Lambert wasn’t sure how to explain it. He could not deny that Jaskier had become important to him. He had sworn himself not to let it happen again, after Aiden died. But it seemed like Aiden had made him soft. And now there were feelings for another person again.

“He was clearly very important to you,” Jaskier asserted, now very serious. Lambert nodded. “You were close friends...”

Lambert nodded in agreement. “But also...” He wasn’t sure how to describe the bond that had been between him and Aiden.

“Lovers?” Jaskier offered.

“You could call it this,” Lambert agreed but it didn’t sound completely right. They had never named the thing between them. They had just known. They belonged together. They had been companions, equals, had shared everything they had and had barely ever parted. And they had loved each other so deeply, Lambert had never thought he would be able to love someone like that and he especially never thought he would ever be loved back like this, would be worthy of someone’s love. But Aiden? Aiden had loved him so much. Losing him had been the worst thing that had ever happened to him and there had been a lot of shit that had happened in his life.

Jaskier got up and Lambert feared for a moment he had said something wrong and the bard would leave, but he stepped up and sat down next to him. Jaskier put his arms around Lambert and pulled him in.

“You loved him a lot,” Jaskier said.

Lambert nodded and leaned willingly against Jaskier. “Still do,” he whispered, didn’t dare to speak out loud, knowing his voice would have been cracking if he did.

They sat in silence for a long time. Lambert enjoyed the arms slung around him, enjoyed the comfort they were giving him. Finally, Lambert was able to talk again.

“He was the first person accepting me as who I am. I love my brothers and they love me but I was never really good enough, always the angry and moody one. But Aiden, he accepted me like I am. We still got into fights, obviously, but I never felt like I couldn’t be good enough with him. Out of all the shit that happened in my life, losing him was the worst. I killed the people responsible, thought it would give me closure. But it didn’t do shit.”

He was surprised himself about this honest outbreak. Jaskier didn’t say anything, he just held him and pressed his face in Lambert’s hair. It felt good getting it all off his chest. He had not talked about what Aiden had meant to him with anyone, except Aiden himself.

When they fell asleep this evening, they were huddled together in their bedroll closer than ever before and for the first time in ages, Lambert didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updating the fic, I try to post some other stuff in between, but don't worry, I basically finished writing, only need to add an epilogue. So it won't be abandoned or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a little smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier was nervously plucking his lute. This feeling was already one he knew really well, his Witcher travel companion had left him at camp to work a contract and he would sit there, wondering if he would come back. And Lambert had been gone for a while now, longer then he should have been, so Jaskier was extremely worried. When he was nervous, he needed to move his fingers but he couldn’t really focus so he was just plucking unrelated notes.

The woods around him seemed so peaceful, the sun was shimmering through the leaves, a slight rustle of said leaves indicated little wind. He could hear the birds sing in the trees. One could nearly forget there were monsters roaming the world if one wouldn’t be friends with two Witchers, currently traveling with one. And also, he strongly suspected being in love with the one he currently travelled with, which made the waiting much worse. Because fucking hell, he didn’t want to lose Lambert. His heart was pounding in anxiety and he finally couldn’t sit down anymore. He put away his lute and started to pace from one end of their camo to another, which was not far so he had to turn around after only a couple of steps.

“Gods, bard, you reek of fear,” Lambert snarled behind him. Jaskier turned around quickly and without thinking ran over to Lambert. He slung his arms around the Witcher’s shoulders and pressed his body against the others. Blue eyes met golden ones and before Jaskier could think clearly again, his lips pressed against Lambert’s lips. His stomach made a little flip. Lambert’s lips didn’t feel soft, but chapped from the weather and also so good. For a moment, Lambert’s hands lied on his waist, before Jaskier pulled back, quickly turning away again. He had not planned to do this at all, he had just been so relieved to see the Witcher again, he had stopped thinking for a moment.

He felt a little anxious now, wondering if he had done something wrong. But Lambert had not pushed him away, instead he had touched him. Jaskier could still feel the warmth of the hands.

Lambert started to take off his armour. He would have to tend to it later, right now his thoughts were racing. Jaskier had kissed him and it had felt so good. The bard’s lips were warm and soft and he wanted more. The moment their lips had met, he had not been able to think anymore, he just wanted to hold him and think into the warmth. The smell of fear had vanished as soon as Jaskier had seen him and had shifted to something much softer and he wanted to melt into it. When Jaskier’s arms had encircled him, he wanted to be held and when their lips had met, he wanted to never let him go again. But as soon as Lambert had touched him, Jaskier had pulled back and turned around. So now Lambert busied himself with his armour but couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop himself for this feeling to come back and at the same time he felt guilty. Aiden wasn’t even gone a year and he was falling in love again. Like he wasn’t honestly in love with Aiden but he was, still was. He still loved him so fucking much and missed him so fucking much.

But then there was Jaskier, soft and smiley and always there for him, always comforting him when he needed comfort. He looked up and realized Jaskier was watching him.

“What are you thinking about, my dear?” Jaskier asked. And Lambert was not smiling at the endearment, he very much was not, thank you very much. And he didn’t imagine these lips on him again, nut just his mouth but everywhere.

“Nothing,” he mumbled and turned away.

“Sure,” Jaskier scoffed, clearly not believing him. They went through the rest of their day mostly silent, safe for Jaskier’s humming. They broke down the camp and went back into the town to collect their reward. The whole time there was this weird tension between them. While walking their hands brushed together more then once and every time, they both quickly took a step back but then they gravitated against each other again.

They finally reached the town and split up, Lambert looked for his employer to collect the reward while Jaskier went to the inn, looking for a room.

Finally, when they were lying in bed and it was dark around them, Jaskier gathered the courage to make another move. He had been the one to pull away earlier, while Lambert seemed to want to kiss him. He just had realized this a little too late. Lambert had his back turned to Jaskier. The bard put an arm around the Witcher and felt how tense he was. Carefully he pressed his body against his back and felt Lambert relaxing a little in his arms. He pressed his face against Lambert’s beck and nosed over the soft skin there. With each movement, Lambert relaxed more and more. Lambert turned his head and looked at Jaskier. The bard couldn’t really see more than the outlines of his face but he knew, Lambert could see him and he smiled, before he kissed him. This time it was a conscious decision, something he really wanted to do.

Some shuffling followed and suddenly Lambert had turned to his back and pulled Jaskier on top of him, his arms around his back, pulling Jaskier close. Lambert moved a hand up, tangled it in Jaskier’s hair. It felt so good to feel someone close to him. Feel someone wanting him, like the clear smell of arousal in the air indicated. A leg slotted between his thighs and Jaskier’s dick was pressed against his leg. He ground his hips up a little and enjoyed the feeling of his cock rubbing against Jaskier’s thigh. Jaskier pulled back from the kiss and pressed his face in the crook of Lambert's neck again, breathing hot against him. Lambert propped his leg up a little, pressing harder against Jaskier’s crotch, Jaskier moaned against his skin and started to move more forcefully, riding his thigh, while he did, he rubbed against Lambert’s crotch. The Witcher groaned and matched Jaskier’s rhythm, bucking up against him. He placed his hands on Jaskier’s ass, dug his finger in. He regretted only being able to feel his body heat through the fabric of his smallclothes, he would love to shove his hands under them so he could touch the naked skin. But he knew he should be thankful, a human even allowed him to touch him like this, he didn’t want to push it too far.

Jaskier pushed himself up and it was only thanks to Lambert’s enhanced senses that he could see him. The little stand of sweaty hair flopping around in front of Jaskier’s eyes as he moved and the smile that made Lambert jittery.

“Damn, I wish I could see your face right now, you bet you look absolutely stunning,” Jaskier panted. Lambert thought about lighting a candle for a moment but he decided not to. Jaskier’s movements got quicker and shortly after he spent inside his smallclothes. Lambert could feel it through the thin fabric. The bard collapsed on top of him and rolled off. Lambert assumed that would be it for him but instead Jaskier’s hand pushed inside his smallclothes, but stopped just before touching his cock.

“Is this alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” Lambert answered.

“Not what I asked, I would not do it if I wouldn’t want to but I also want to make sure you want it,” Jaskier explained, not moving his hand.

“Yes please,” Lambert whispered. He didn’t dare to voice his wishes louder than that but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind because his hand closed around his cock and quickly brought him to orgasm as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating yesterday. I have a new job and everything is a little stressful.  
> I do have a lot of content prepared and currently doing Nano as way to write different fics. Just the uploading feels a bit stressful sometimes but I try to keep my twice a week schedule up as good as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they talk. Witch actual words. Shocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning,” Jaskier greeted Lambert enthusiastically as the Witcher opened his eyes. Lambert grumbled a little. He wasn’t a fan of loud things first thing in the morning.

“Sorry,” Jaskier said and lied back down next to him. Their faces only inches apart. Jaskier put a hand on Lambert’s face and carefully cradled his cheek. Lambert tensed up under the touch. He enjoyed it very much but there was always this feeling of guilt. He felt like he was cheating on Aiden and also like he couldn’t be true with Jaskier since he was still in love with Aiden.

Jaskier immediately pulled his hand back but still looked at him with this intense gaze.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” he asked seriously.

“What?” Lambert’s voice sounded harsher than he intended but Jaskier didn’t seem repelled by it. He also knew what Jaskier was talking about. The bard sighed.

“Well yesterday we made out and you seemed to enjoy it, today I only touch you and you seem to contemplate if you want to run away or throw me into the woods. I would like to know where we are standing here, because I really like you.”

This was exactly what Lambert thought would happen, well the talking about his contradicting actions part, not the Jaskier liking him part. This did in fact surprise him.

“You like me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jaskier answered slowly.

“For my… personality?” He knew he could be an annoying asshole, there were people interested in his body or his story, what he expected Jaskier to be, but his personality, this had only happened once.

“I was surprised as well,” Jaskier answered with a grin but quickly got serious again. “But yes, I like you, for various things and one of them is in fact your personality. You make a great partner in conversation, I like your sense of humour, it might be a little dark sometimes, but I do like that. You’ve got strong opinions and you say what you think, I’m all for this.”

Lambert scoffed, usually people hated his way of saying what was in his mind because it mostly included cursing and insults. He could not understand how anyone could like this.

“And you show me, that I’m somewhat important to you, make sure, I’m safe and I take care of myself and in turn I try to do the same for you.”

Lambert felt a little overwhelmed by this admission. He had no idea what to say to it, how to explain what was happening in his head. He growled and pressed his head into the pillow.

“Nope, you gonna have to give me a little more then just a growl,” Jaskier decided. Lambert turned his face to Jaskier again.

“This really is a shit idea,” he gritted out.

“Yeah? And why is that?” Jaskier asked but Lambert didn’t answer. “Is it because you don’t like me back this way?” ha asked, Lambert already knew, that Jaskier didn’t really need an answer to this, for some reason the bard always knew. He just stared into the beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah I thought it’s not that. It’s Aiden, right? You feel like you would not be loyal to him if you would start something serious with someone else?”

Lambert growled but managed to give it an affirmative tone.

“And you still love him,” Jaskier asserted. “Yeah.” It was just a whisper, Lambert managed but it seemed to be enough for Jaskier. “I absolutely understand it and I would not mind. I love you and if you can love me back, I could not ask for more. Question is, do you love me back?” Lambert sighed and nodded.

“Gods save me from Witchers who are not able to actually talk about their feelings,” Jaskier lamented. “But at least, you’re communicating. And that is a good start. But with feeling guilty I don’t think I can actually help you. I didn’t know Aiden so there is no way for me to know what he would have wanted. But I do believe he would want you to be happy, so maybe think about what makes you happy.”

Lambert thought about this for a moment. “You make me happy,” he admitted. Jaskier was right, Aiden would want to be happy. He had always said as much. Lambert leaned forwards and his forehead touched Jaskier’s forehead. The bard lifted his hand and lightly stroked lambert’s cheek.

“I’m gonna accept this as an answer,” he said with a smile before he leaned in further and kissed Lambert. It felt almost too much to be touched and kissed with so much care again. He had thought he would never be so lucky again and then this human had appeared in his life. Or rather Lambert had appeared in this human’s tavern and they had left together.

“We should probably get up, before we’re getting kicked out of the room,” Jaskier said after a while. Lambert was not really happy with this suggestion but he knew Jaskier was right, especially since they were hoping to reach the next town soon. With another peck to Jaskier’s lip, Lambert rolled out of bed and started to get dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The door of the tavern opened and suddenly everyone went quiet.

“More Witchers?” someone whispered. Jaskier tore his gaze away from Lambert who had just told him about his last hunt and looked at the door.

“Geralt!” he exclaimed with a bright smile, as he recognized the white haired Witcher. He jumped up and ran at him, slinging his arms around his best friend. “So good to see you.” Jaskier’s excited greeting seemed to destroy the tension, the conversations resumed.

Geralt pulled him into a hug as well. They hadn’t seen each other for a while now. Only when Jaskier let go of Geralt again, he saw the other Witcher behind him. Like Geralt, he had two swords on his back and also a scar on the face, this facescar seemed to be a Witcher thing, since every Witcher he had met, had one. Just this one was much more severe then Geralt’s or Lambert. This must be Eskel, Geralt had planned to spend some time traveling with his, after they had gotten together. But Jaskier hadn’t managed to meet him until now. Geralt introduced them to each other und confirmed Jaskier’s thoughts with it.

“Come sit with us,” Jaskier invited them and gestured to the table, Lambert was still sitting at. Geralt looked over to the table.

“You’re here with Lambert?” he asked confused. “I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“Oh, we met some months ago in Novgrad when he stumbled into the Rosemary. We got on splendidly, so now I’m accompanying on the path,” Jaskier explained cheerfully. Geralt stepped over to the table and Lambert got up and pulled first Geralt and then Eskel into a greeting hug then he sat down again. With a grin he himself sat down onto Lambert’s lap. The Witcher immediately slung his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him close, he pressed a short kiss against Jaskier’s neck before he leaned back again. Geralt and Eskel were staring at them, mouths open.

“What?” Geralt asked confused.

“Stop staring, it’s rude,” Lambert said but couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. He placed his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder and pressed their cheeks together. Jaskier smiled at the casual effection Lambert showed him even in front of others.

“You’re fucking with us, right?” Geralt said.

“Why?” Lambert’s voice had changed to a growl. “Can’t believe someone could actually like me, right? Because I’m so hard being around. The asshole little brother who can be mocked whenever. I know you already didn’t believe Aiden existed and now you see someone actually liking me, you believe it’s a joke.” He had become angry and Jaskier had to admit he was not wrong. Geralt and Eskel looked pretty taken aback. Jaskier turned around and placed his hands on each side of Lambert’s head, brining their foreheads together.

“It’s alright, love, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like this,” Jaskier whispered, fully aware, Geralt and Eskel were able to hear him. Lambert hummed in agreement and accepted Jaskier kissing him on the lips before the bard turned around again.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant, I just would’ve not expected you two together,” Geralt explained now sheepishly. Jaskier glowered at him for moment.

“You better not meant it like that,” Jaskier threatened.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy for you. And I mean both of you,” Geralt said. Jaskier beamed happily.

“I am,” Jaskier confirmed. “And he’s as well, but you know how it is with Witchers and communicating their feelings,” Jaskier explained with a sigh.

“Excuse me, not every Witcher is as emotionally constipated, as these two are,” Eskel chimed in. “Do you think, Geralt and I would have gotten together if I’d been as bad as him? Absolutely not.” Geralt looked offended while Jaskier and Lambert were laughing.

“You know, you’re supposed to be on my side?” Geralt asked. “I am, love, I am,” Eskel said and kissed him on the cheek. Geralt only hummed in response.

Jaskier smiled. It was nice seeing his best friend getting the love he absolutely deserved. He felt Lambert’s hands around his waist tightening and knew, he was loved as well.

\---

Later this night, Jaskier and Lambert were cuddled up on the small bed in the inn, limbs knotted into each other. They both were sleeping topless, because it was already warm and pressed together even more.

“It was nice, seeing Geralt again and meeting Eskel as well. He’s clearly the nicest out of you all,” Jaskier said. “Maybe I made a mistake in choosing my best friend and my partner,” he added teasingly. Lambert didn’t answer and only hummed.

“Wait you’re not arguing with me, here? It was a joke, of course I made the right choice. I’m very in love with you. Don’t let your brain tell you otherwise. Come here, you big oaf.” Jaskier pulled Lambert close and kissed him.

“Love you too,” Lambert murmured against Jaskier’s lips and pulled him even closer. Jaskier sneaked a leg between Lambert’s thighs and pressed against his crotch, Lambert’s breath hitched for just a moment. Lambert grabbed Jaskier’s waist and pulled him on top of him while he his back. Jaskier’s hands traced the scarred chest underneath him, fingers running through black chest hair. Lambert’s tongue found its way into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier allowed him to map out his mouth with his tongue. A tiny moan escaped Lambert and was caught by Jaskier’s mouth. They’ve both grown hard and Jaskier rolled his hips against the Witcher under him. Jaskier broke the kiss and dragged his lips along Lambert’s jaw down to his neck. He bit into the soft flesh, only a little and the Witcher moaned, tightening his grip around Jaskier. He moved further down to the chest, kissing and licking over the skin and the scars. Chesthair tickled his face and made him laugh a little. Lambert placed a hand in his hair and gently scratched his scalp. Jaskier forgot what he was doing and just closed his eyes, face still pressed against Lambert’s chest.

“Are you falling asleep?” Lambert asked, chuckling.

“No, just enjoying, keep going,” he answered and brought his hands up to Lambert’s chest as well. “I would really like to fuck you, today.” Lambert seemed to think about it. “But only if you also want,” Jaskier said, to make sure.

“Yes, I would like that,” Lambert answered.

“Did you do it before?” Jaskier checked. He would of course be careful no matter what but he would still treat it differently if it would be his first time.

“Yeah, but it’s been a while,” the Witcher answered. Jaskier had assumed as much. He wasn’t one who would just bottom for anyone, he needed trust to do so. Jaskier understood what it meant for Lambert to agree to it now.

He took his sweet time, preparing Lambert. His hands where slippery as where Lambert’s thighs and ass by the time he had worked three fingers into him. Lambert was lying on his back, legs pulled up to his chest to give Jaskier some space to move. His hair was sprawled around his head and he looked at Jaskier from half lidded eyes, with his lips slightly parted.

“You look absolutely beautiful, darling,” Jaskier said, as he pulled his fingers back. Lambert whined at the loss. “Don’t worry, just give me a second,” Jaskier reassured him. He took the oil again and spread it over his hard and throbbing cock. The touch of his hand already made it twitch and he couldn’t wait to be in this hot and tight hole. He could see the muscle twitch in anticipation.

“Get in me bard or don’t you have it in you to fuck a Witcher?” Lambert snarled. Jaskier cocked his head with a smile. Lambert tended to get like this, distancing himself a bit, when he felt too much, Jaskier had already learned as much so he didn’t take it personally.

“Oh darling, I have it in me, just you see,” he answered and lined his cock up with Lambert’s hole. He placed his free hand on Lambert’s thigh and pushed in slowly. Lambert’s eyes fell shut, his mouth opened to a long moan. Jaskier felt overwhelmed by the hot and tight hole around his cock. He sunk deeper until his hips were pressed to Lambert’s butt and he stayed there for a little, enjoying being as close as they were right now. He pushed a strand of hair out of Lambert’s face and leaned down to kiss him while he cradled his face. Lambert buried his fingers in Jaskier’s hair and held him close. His other hand came around his upper body, clawing at his back.

Jaskier started to move slowly, rolling his hips, only pulling back a little before pushing back in. Lambert’s teeth dug into Jaskier’s shoulder but he wasn’t able to muffle his moans completely.

Time had completely lost it’s meaning. Jaskier had no way to say how long they had spent there, pressed close to each other, fingers digging into flesh while he softly rolled his hips, pushing into Lambert, dragging his cock over the Witcher’s prostate, making him whimper.

“I love you,” Jaskier whispered and cradled Lambert’s face. “I love you so damn much.” He saw a smile tug at the corners of Lambert’s mouth. He didn’t get an answer, he didn’t expect an answer, he didn’t need an answer, Lambert showed him how he was feeling in his own subtle ways and this was enough. Jaskier picked up pace and allowed the closing orgasm to roll over him. Just before he cam, he felt the muscles around his cock contracting, the fingers at his back dug in deeper, he would probably bruise there but he didn’t care. His cum painted his chest and he was lying under Jaskier, breathing heavily. The sudden tightness pushed him over the edge as well and he spilled into Lambert. For a moment he collapsed on the chest of his over with a bright smile.

“This was amazing, love,” Jaskier panted.

“Hmhm,” was the only answer he got. As he tried to get up, he was held in place.

“I also would love to cuddle, but we should get cleaned up. Just give me a minute and I’ll be back with you, promise,” he said. With a growl he was released and got up to get a washcloth. He quickly cleaned himself before he returned to the bed and cleaned first Lambert’s chest, before brining the cloth down between his legs and cleaning up the cum that had leaked out of him. As soon as he had thrown the cloth to the floor, he was pulled down into an embrace again, where he fell asleep only a couple minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally added the chapter count since I'm pretty sure the fic is finished now.

They had spent the winter together in Novigrad, in Jaskier’s personal quarters in the Rosemary and Thyme, where Jaskier had gone back to do the administrative works, Zoltan had done up to that point. The dwarf didn’t mind Jaskier traveling around, mainly because for that time, he got to keep most of the earnings they would usually split between them, for himself. But he welcomed the chance to take a break from all of it.

Lambert had occasionally taken on a contract near the city, but monsters generally were less active during the winter months, because a lot of species hibernated. That way, they had plenty of time to relax and just enjoy their time together. With Jaskier’s occasional performances and Lambert’s contracts they managed to safe up some coin for the next season. Even after getting Lambert’s swords and armour repaired, stocking up on potion ingredients and getting some new clothes for Jaskier, they still had some money saved. Jaskier even bought a new saddle for Pegasus, since the old one was nearly falling apart. That way they could start into spring well rested and not having to worry about money for at least a couple of weeks.

* * *

They’ve been on the road for a couple of weeks again and a routine had gotten them again. Their time in Novigrad had been great but Jaskier always started to miss travelling after a while, so he was happy to be moving again. They rode into a village and immediately the people around them started to whisper. Lambert jumped down from his horse and motioned Jaskier to get down as well then, he leaned over to him.

“They’re saying there is another Witcher already here, a cat,” he explained and suddenly Jaskier understood why Lambert was feeling so uneasy. Aiden had been a cat but it had also been cats who had killed him so Lambert was not likely to be open to meeting one and on top of that the general hatred between wolf and cat Witchers. He tightened his grip on the reins and focused on Lambert, to make sure he was not missing any reaction of him. Maybe they could still stay here, ignoring each other. The tavern door flew open and there was standing a handsome man with short brown hair, he was wearing a blue leather armour and even at first glance Jaskier counted five knifes strapped to the Witcher’s body. He wasn’t wearing any swords, they were probably still inside. He frowned for a moment into the sunlight but suddenly his face brightened.

“Lambert!” he called out and ran at them. Jaskier immediately stiffened at the cat running at them. Lambert had dropped the reins but didn’t attempt to draw his weapon.

“Aiden,” he whispered, sounding like he couldn’t believe his eyes, not able to move. Jaskier looked at him confused and back to the cat who had flung himself at Lambert. Lambert had caught him and was holding him in a close embrace.

The moment, Lambert had seen Aiden standing in the doorframe he had frozen in place, not able to form a coherent thought. Catching the other Witcher in his arms had just been an instinct and the moment he smelled him all around him had been forgotten.

“You died, I saw you die,” Lambert whispered frantically.

“I didn’t. I was badly wounded and nearly died, but everyone thought I was dead and they just left me, didn’t bother checking. Someone found me and nursed me back to health. Took months to be able to get back on the path, I’ve been looking for you for the last couple of weeks,” Aiden explained. They were still clinging to each other.

“I came back and looked for you after it was safe, but I couldn’t find you,” Lambert explained.

“It’s alright, now I found you again.” Aiden placed his hands on both sides of Lambert’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

Jaskier watched the whole thing and his emotions went in all different directions at once. The moment he had realized who the other Witcher was his stomach had clenched. He knew how much Lambert still loved him so on one hand he was happy for Lambert, Aiden was still alive, but only for a moment a small part in him resented him for being alive and coming between them because this would happen. Jaskier was sure, Lambert would choose Aiden in the end. Lambert seemed to have completely forgotten he was even there as he was pulled into a kiss. Jaskier couldn’t hold it against him in this situation. If he had been gone through what Lambert had, he would have probably reacted similarly. But it still hurt a lot, knowing he would be forgotten completely soon.

He coughed a little, hoping he might loosen the awkward situation a little. Probably not but he couldn’t bear standing next to them any longer. Lambert pulled back and broke the kiss.

“Shit,” he said with a glance to Jaskier.

“Jaskier, I...” he started but Jaskier interrupted him.

“Yeah, I think we should talk in a more private place.” He stepped forwards, offering his hand to Aiden who hat let gone of Lambert. “I’m Jaskier.” He wisely did not include anything about his relationship with Lambert at this point. This was not a conversation to be had at the village square, where people were already staring at them. Aiden seemed confused but took his hand. “Aiden,” he said.

“Do you have a room? So, the three of us can talk in private,” Lambert asked Aiden. The cat nodded and lead the way inside, cautiously eyeing Jaskier.

The room was small, a bed, a chair and a small table. Aiden sat down on the bed, Lambert seemed not to want to sit down on the bed as well so Jaskier let him take the chair and sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

“So, you got a friend?” Aiden asked.

“Could someone please explain to me, why everyone is sounding so surprised when saying this?” Lambert asked, throwing his arms into the air exasperated. But he clearly grew serious again and his gaze flew between Jaskier and Aiden. This was one of the most awkward situations Jaskier had ever been in. And it was probably worse for Lambert, while Aiden seemed mostly confused. He looked closer at the both of them before realisation hit him.

“You’re more than friends,” he stated. Lambert seemed extremely uncomfortable so Jaskier decided to answer.

“We are, have been since shortly before winter,” he explained and he saw Aiden’s face fall. “We’ve met in summer, about nine months ago. But he never stopped loving you.” Jaskier felt a spike in his heart as he said that. It was fine as long as they had thought Aiden was dead but now it really fucking hurt. “Believe me, he loves you so much, and maybe I... maybe it’s better if I leave,” Jaskier ended his explanation. All he wanted was for Lambert to be happy. They have had a great time together but he would not want to keep them apart.

“Jaskier...” Lambert pressed out, he sounded devastated. Aiden looked at him and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think you should leave, especially not right now,” he said. He was probably right. Lambert was extremely torn right now and didn’t know who to look at. He just looked to the floor, bent over, hands in his hair. Aiden got up and walked over to him, he went to one knee and softly touched his neck. With his other hand he motioned for Jaskier to come over as well. He was confused but he did so, went down at the other side of the chair, putting a hand on Lambert’s arm.

“Do you need some time, dear?” Aiden asked carefully.

“I don’t know, I love you both, I just...” his voice died down. Jaskier felt relieve at hearing Lambert did in fact love him. But he still dreaded what was inevitably about to happen.

“You need some time alone, don’t you?” Aiden offered. Lambert nodded. “Jaskier and I should maybe go downstairs and have a drink, then.” He pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to Lambert’s temple. Jaskier kissed the Witcher’s head and then got up as well, following Aiden out of the room and downstairs. They didn’t talk and Jaskier wondered what would happen now. The cat seemed honest with his friendly behaviour. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he would be able to act like this in this situation. Aiden only broke the silence, once they both had an ale in front of them, sitting at a table in the corner.

“Not gonna lie, that’s far from the situation I imagined returning to, but I guess it’s something we now have to deal with,” he started off.

“You don’t hate me?” Jaskier asked carefully. He could fully understand if Aiden would hate him.

“No, you’ve been there for him, when he needed someone while I couldn’t be there. I can’t fault you for this. Do you truly love him?”

Jaskier nodded. “More than I loved anyone before,” Jaskier answered.

“And he loves you, that much is obvious,” Aiden pointed out. They must have really been close when Aiden was able to tell this from such a brief interaction.

“I really don’t want to lose him,” Jaskier whispered. A human would have not been able to hear it, but he had spent enough time around Witchers to know, Aiden would be able to understand him.

“I understand and I don’t think that’s an issue we can figure out right now. How do you feel about telling me what I’ve missed, while I tell you about stuff that happened before you met and we try to figure the rest out tomorrow?” Aiden suggested and lifted his mug. Jaskier lifted his mug as well before drinking half of its content.

After an hour Lambert had come down the stairs and joined them at the table and at least for this evening they forgot there was something awkward between the three of them. When they went to bed, they were too drunk to actually care, they all were falling into the same bed and immediately fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Aiden had gotten along pretty good basically from the beginning and Lambert was relieved, they wouldn’t try to kill each other or anything like it. They still weren’t sure how to handle the situation but they had decided to travel together for now. Jaskier wasn’t opposed to having Lambert not fight alone, he came back with significantly less injuries then before. On the other hand there now were two Witchers he had to regularly patch up. But none of them got too seriously wounded. But otherwise he had distanced himself from Lambert. No kisses anymore and certainly no sex. As far as he knew, it was the same with Lambert and Aiden. They spent nearly all their time together, so he would have probably realized. There were still hugs and at night they all cuddled together at night. But Jaskier felt the constant tension between the three of them. They all got along and he did like Aiden a lot, Aiden seemed to like him as well and they would probably be good friends under different circumstances. They still had great talks. Jaskier expected to be sent away every day, expected Lambert to tell him he had made a decision and he decided he wanted to be with Aiden and the worst was, he wouldn’t just miss Lambert, he would also miss Aiden. But he assumed that was his life. His relationships never lasted long so maybe he shouldn’t have assumed this one would be different.

One evening when he watched Lambert and Aiden talk, he made a decision. He had placed himself a little further from them to think. They had gotten the hint and left him alone. He saw the way, they looked at each other, the way they wanted more but were holding back. Because of him. He needed to leave, on his own accord, tomorrow. He knew Geralt and Eskel were in Toussaint, at Geralt’s vineyard, he would go there, at least for a bit. Geralt would be happy to have him over for a couple of weeks. Hopefully there he could heal from this. He was thinking for a moment to just leave when the two Witchers were asleep, because they would probably try to talk him out of it but they and especially Lambert deserved a proper explanation. He dreaded the talk but it had to be and he had to leave, no matter how much it hurt.

\---

In the morning Jaskier got up before the other two and carefully extracted himself from their arms. He had been lying between them, as if they had been expecting him to leave. He wanted to be ready when they woke up. Carefully he took their arms off his chest and then crawled out of the bedroll. He would pack the bedroll last. Quietly he tiptoed through the camp getting his clothes and other belongings, rummaged through Lambert’s pack, because he was sure something would be in there and sure enough, he found his replacement lute strings, he’d been searching for for days and a doublet he had also missed already. Both were stuffed in his saddlebags now. After he finished, he restarted the fire and prepared breakfast for them, he should also eat something before he left.

When the Witchers finally woke up, Jaskier was already halfway through his bowl of porridge and met two confused pairs of eyes.

“How come, you’re awake and especially _up_ before us,” Lambert asked sceptical. Jaskier quickly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and put away his bowl.

“I’m leaving,” he stated and was met with two synchronic gasps.

“Jaskier…” Lambert started quietly but seemed to not know what to say.

“Please don’t,” Aiden said.

“Just look at us. None of us is currently happy, it can’t go on like this forever. You two have been together first, I just came after so I should be leaving. You are so in love with each other and you should be happy together,” he explained. Lambert sat down on the bedroll, looking at him broken. This was why Jaskier would have preferred to just leave, this hurt look.

“Where will you go?” Aiden asked.

“I will go visit Geralt and Eskel first. They are at Corvo Bianco and I will stay with them a while, enjoying the nice Toussaint weather. We’re not too far from Toussaint, so I can easily travel there on my own,” he explained his plan.

“I… Jaskier… I love you,” Lambert whispered, lifting his hand but clearly not able to get up. Jaskier got up and kneeled down in front of Lambert.

“I leave you two alone for a moment. If you leave, don’t you dare do so without saying goodbye to me first,” Aiden said and left the clearing.

“I know, love, I love you too,” Jaskier started. He leaned his forehead against Lambert’s. “But it can’t go on like it, no one knows what we should be doing and we’re all miserable. It won’t get better if we stay together like this. It will hurt leaving now, a lot, but it will get better. You have Aiden and you can be together for real, you will be happy,” Jaskier said. He felt tears burning in his eyes. Lambert grabbed him, buried his fingers in Jaskier’s hair. He pulled the bard in and crashed their lips together. It was their first kiss since Aiden had come back and it was full of desperation. Jaskier’s tears where now freely flowing and he could swear, Lambert was crying as well. They were both clinging to each other desperately. Jaskier finally pulled back, they both looked absolutely messy, eyes swollen, cheeks streaked by tears, hair all over the place.

“I’m gonna leave now, maybe we see each other again, just try to be happy with him. I’m sure I will find my happiness, somewhere,” Jaskier said as he got up, he wasn’t that sure but there was no point in dwelling on it now. He took Pegasus’ reins and followed the path, Aiden had taken, he met him just a couple meters away.

“You look shitty,” the cat said.

“Thanks, Aiden, you aren’t that great looking as well,” Jaskier answered sarcastically, fully aware, that this was a huge lie.

“Come here,” Aiden said, pulling him into a hug. Tears were welling up in Jaskier again. “I wish you wouldn’t leave but I can’t force you to stay.”

“Just take care of him, please. He needs you now,” Jaskier pleaded.

“I will, promise.” He tightened his grip around Jaskier for a moment before letting go. Jaskier pushed himself atop Pegasus’ back and with a last sad smile at Aiden he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, it has to get worse before it can get better. Hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been even harder to leave then Jaskier had anticipated. Lambert being that desperate and Aiden hugging him, asking him to not leave. It made his heart arche for both of them. He was not sure if it had been the right decision and the first few hours of his travel his whole body was shaking with desperate sobs until around noon he nearly collapsed on Pegasus’ back in exhaustion. He found a stream and decided to take a break. He felt incredibly dehydrated from the crying and his face was full of salt. He knelt down and just stuck his face into the cold water, greedily drinking and enjoying his face being washed clean.

He spent an hour there sitting in the sun, eating a little and refilled his waterskin before he went on to Toussaint. It was a good thing Anarietta had excused his missteps in the past and no longer wanted his head. Being in Toussaint with that looming over his head would have been slightly stressful.

* * *

It took him a couple of weeks to reach Toussaint but as soon as he was there, he somehow felt lighter. This country did something to a person to make all problems feel less severe than before. And now it also wasn’t too far to reach Corvo Bianco. He hoped he wouldn’t be an inconvenience, maybe he should have sent word, he was coming. But Geralt was usually always happy to see him. He rode into the yard and was greeted by some workers who recognised him from his last visit. He greeted them back as he dismounted Pegasus.

There was no room in the small stable for Pegasus with Roach and Scorpion already inside, so he just tied him to a tree. Barnabas-Basil came out of the house and spotted him.

“Master Jaskier, welcome, Master Geralt didn’t say you would be visiting,” he greeted him.

“Yes, he doesn’t know I’m visiting, I didn’t sent word beforehand, I hope it’s alright,” he said, fidgeting with the hem of his doublet nervously.

“I’m sure it is, Master Geralt and Master Eskel are currently out in the fields, but I assume they will be back soon. Why don’t you go inside and get settled in the guestroom?”

Jaskier gladly followed the suggestion and took his saddlebags from Pegasus’ back. Barnabas-Basil insisted on taking them from him, Jaskier didn’t feel like arguing, or carrying his bags himself.

He was still unpacking his stuff into the closet of the guestroom as the door opened again. Seconds later he heard heavy steps on the stairs.

“I was told, we have an intruder,” Geralt said in an amused voice. Jaskier turned around and leapt down the stairs into Geralt’s arms. The moment he felt the arms close around him everything broke down over his head again and he started sobbing against Geralt’s shoulder. A hand stroked through his hair.

“What happened, Jaskier? Why are you here on your own? Where is Lambert?” Geralt asked concerned. “Did he hurt you?” Geralt’s voice now was a growl. Jaskier shook his head.

“I’ll tell you later, alright? Just let me get settled first. That is, if I can stay with you for a bit? I’m sorry I didn’t inform you before I turned up here. I just needed to see you and needed some distraction.”

“Of course, you can always come to me, when you need me,” Geralt reassured him. It took a while for Jaskier to calm down again and Geralt helped him getting the rest of his stuff sorted.

Eskel had come in as well and greeted Jaskier but gave them privacy to talk among them after this. Jaskier was sitting in a comfy chair and clutched a cup of tea.

“So, tell me, what happened?” Geralt asked.

“You know about the cat Witcher, Lambert was with before?” Jaskier started. Geralt nodded.

“Turns out, he’s not dead and he came back.”

“And they sent you away?” Geralt growled.

“No, they didn’t. I left after a couple of weeks. We all didn’t know how to handle the situation and they’re clearly in love with each other and they’ve been together first so I decided to leave. It was all so uncomfortable for everyone and we’ve all been so unhappy. Now I hope at least they can be happy together. And maybe I can forget about it, while I’m here.”

“Hmm,” Geralt made and took a sip of his tea. “I’m sorry, you can stay as long as you need to,” he offered him.

* * *

Jaskier loved Toussaint. It was a little overshadowed whenever he remembered why he’d come here but he felt much better when he was riding through the fields of the country or visiting Beauclair. It was great feeling the buzz of the city around him but it was as great to return to the vineyard again and spending his time there. He tried to stay out of the way of the two Witchers as much as possible, since he didn’t want to annoy them, but he was often invited to join them when they would go ride in the countryside and he could not say no to this.

Especially having Eskel around was helping his mood a lot. The Witcher was always looking out for him, trying to make sure Jaskier was feeling well. But he was still hurting a lot and he might be indulging in wine a little more than he should have. It was helping, most of the time, in lifting his spirits. He was leaning against a tree, overlooking the estate, as Eskel sat down next to him.

“Est Est again?” he asked, not judging. Jaskier took another sip from the bottle.

“Yeah, I like it,” he said. Jaskier leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

“You’re hurting a lot,” Eskel said. “It shows. I wish there was something we could do for you, to help you.”

Jaskier opened his eyes again and smiled at him. “You already do, you’re letting me stay here, I don’t know what I would do if I would roam the world on my own or if I were back in Novigrad. I don’t think I could handle the Rosemary now,” he explained.

“That’s where you met him, right?” Eskel asked carefully.

“Yeah, he just walked in and we got along so good from the beginning, he asked me to join him before he left. But Aiden was with him first, I don’t want to get between them. I just want him... them to be happy,” he explained with a sad smile.

“You like Aiden?” Eskel asked curiously.

“I do, he’s super nice and he wasn’t mad at all, even in the beginning, he had been so understanding. He’s really great. I’ve heard a lot about cat Witchers and he’s nothing like this.”

“So, Lambert was right when he told us about him. Have you maybe thought about the possibility of you both being with him? You clearly love him a lot and from what you told me; he seems to truly love you as well. And they are also in love, you and Aiden like each other. Maybe this would be a way for all of you to be happy. It sounds like they both were sad when you left,” Eskel explained.

“I don’t think they would want that. I don’t want to intrude between them. It’s better I’m not there anymore. They will be happy together, I’m sure of it and it will take time, but I will get over him,” Jaskier said.

“Hmm, you can’t know it until you’ve asked them. If that’s not something you want, it’s obviously different. Geralt doesn’t say this, but he’s really worried about you. Fall is coming and we were planning on going back to Kaer Morhen. We don’t really mind you staying here, but we don’t think it would be good for you to be here alone or just anywhere. How do you feel about coming with us?”

Jaskier was surprised, he had never been invited to Kaer Morhen before and he didn’t know what to think about it.

“Do you think, Lambert will be there?” he asked carefully. He probably would go if he knew he would see Lambert there, despite his better judgment and knowing, it would be pretty bad. But he missed Lambert and also Aiden so much by now.

“It’s possible. We never know who will show up. He hasn’t been there the years he was with Aiden and he also hasn’t been last winter when he was with you,” Eskel explained.

“Yeah, we spent the winter in Novigrad together.” Jaskier smiled as he thought back to the time. Sleeping in, cuddled together in his big bed. The sex in front of the fire. Walks through the snowy outskirts of the city. He would go to Kaer Morhen with Geralt and Eskel. And if Lambert wasn’t there, he would look for him when the winter was over. He just needed to see him again, at least one time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping back in time a little. Seeing how Lambert and Aiden are coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden hurried back to Lambert as soon as Jaskier had left, the wolf was still kneeling on the ground, frozen in place. Aiden fell to his knees, pulling him into his arms. He saw the remains of tears on his cheeks and couldn’t do anything than to hold his wolf in his arms. He didn’t blame Jaskier, the tension between them had been bad, it couldn’t go on like it did for much longer and Jaskier had made a decision. But Aiden worried for Lambert, worried how he would deal with losing him. And he also worried a little for himself he had grown quite fond of the bard and really didn’t want to let him go. He just hoped, Jaskier would reach Geralt without much trouble.

Lambert had fallen against him, he still didn’t move, didn’t make a sound except the ragged breathes. He was trying not to sob, Aiden clearly felt this. He himself felt guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have come back. Lambert seemed to have gotten on fine as it was. Maybe it was easier to lose someone to death than being left. Or maybe, a little voice in the back of Aiden’s head suggested, he loved Jaskier more then he loved him. Aiden pressed his eyes close. This was not the time to think about this. He pulled Lambert down to the bed roll where they stayed for a long time. After a while, Lambert couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore and just pressed his wet face against Aiden’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” Aiden whispered.

“Not your fault,” Lambert pressed out. Aiden didn’t answer, this was something they shouldn’t discuss right now, not with Lambert hurting so badly.

They only managed to break camp at noon to travel on, after Lambert had calmed down again. They reached the next town and managed to pay for a small room in the small inn, where they were sitting right now. They had been approached and given a contract while they had sat in the tavern and ate, which was good since their funds were running low. But right now, they needed to talk some things through.

“I think, I shouldn’t have come back,” Aiden started off the conversation.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lambert snapped. Of course, he had to, Lambert had been so relieved when he found out, Aiden was still alive.

“You and Jaskier where happy and now he is gone and you’re clearly extremely hurt,” Aiden explained.

“Bullshit. I wished for you to not be dead so often, every day until you stood in front of us. I just didn’t realize I would probably have to choose, and in the end Jaskier chose for me. Of course, there was no way for me to be with both of you. Someone like me can be happy to be even loved by one person.”

Aiden got up from the chair and went to his knees in front of Lambert who was sitting on the bed. A gentle hand was placed on Lambert’s cheek. “But you are loved, by both of us. Just none of us knew how to deal with the situation. But we have to somehow. I don’t fault you for falling in love again, after thinking I was dead. I want you to be happy, above all else.” Lambert grabbed Aiden and pulled him up into his lap, where he hugged him close.

* * *

They struggled a lot through the following time, both of them felt something missing from their life and they knew it was Jaskier. They did fall back into their shared fighting style fairly easily so it was not too hard, slaying monsters but they got distracted and careless while doing so, getting more injured than usually. They knew they needed to be more carefully for each other, if they didn’t want to lose each other as well.

“Come with me to Kaer Morhen, this winter,” Lambert requested as it started to get colder again and it was time to think about how to spend the winter. “I want you to meet my brothers.”

“Really? That sounds great, I would love to. Do you think they would agree to welcome me in their home? There is a reason, we never went before,” Aiden said.

“I told them about you, I think they will accept you.”

Aiden agreed to it. He didn’t mention the possibility of Jaskier being there but they both knew, with him spending time with Geralt and Eskel, it was possible they would invite him. Both were secretly hoping, he might be there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had been welcomed to Kaer Morhen by Vesemir when they had entered. The oldest Witcher was happy to finally meet Geralt’s best friend. He had gotten a nice room next to Geralt and Eskel. Geralt had told him, it used to be his own room but since he has been with Eskel he hadn’t needed it anymore.

Jaskier had settled in nicely and gotten familiar with the most important parts of the keep. He made an effort in helping out as much as he could, there was a lot to do in the upkeep of the keep. He didn’t know anything about building like the Witcher’s did, but he took care of cooking and the horses, so the Witcher’s could use their time otherwise. He had learned the basics about cooking when he had been on the path with Geralt but only when he had become the owner of a tavern, he had learned how to cook the finer things. A skill he now put to good use.

He also should probably return to Novigrad after the winter, no reason to burden Geralt and Eskel more with his presence, he was sure, they wanted to have some time to themselves. Zoltan would probably also be happy about the extra help.

It’s been two weeks since they arrived and soon there would be no way to get up the keep. If Aiden and Lambert wouldn’t be here in the next couple of days, they wouldn’t be here for the winter. Jaskier caught himself hoping they would arrive and hoping they wouldn’t at different times of the day. Every day they didn’t his hopes fell a bit but then he told himself it would probably be better. He didn’t know if he could take it, holed up at the keep with them both for the whole winter.

Jaskier had just finished tending to the horses, feeding and cleaning them, changing the hay in the stables and stepped into the yard as he saw two horses riding into the yard. Atop of them two men, one with black hair, one brown hair and Jaskier recognised them immediately. He dropped the bucket he was holding and gaped at them.

Lambert and Aiden had made their way up to Kaer Morhen after all and Jaskier was torn between fleeing and running up to them. He just kept standing there, frozen in place, as they rode up to him. Lambert seemed frozen in his saddle as well, as the horses came to a halt in front of the bard.

“Jaskier!” Aiden called out, clearly happy to see him for some reason. The cat jumped down from his horse and with three quick steps he was in front of Jaskier and pulled him into a close hug.

“It’s good to see you, we were worried about you traveling alone to Toussaint,” he said, not letting go and Jaskier basically melted into the embrace, He had missed him and he had missed Lambert. He wanted to hug him so badly as well. Aiden let go of Jaskier and turned to Lambert.

“Stop staring and get down from your horse,” Aiden commanded and slapped Lambert’s leg, who now seemed to wake up from his stupor and in fact got down.

“Are these the stables?” Aiden asked, pointing to the building Jaskier had just left, the bard nodded, still staring at Lambert fighting his wish to just run.

Aiden took the reins of both horses and lead them inside, leaving them alone.

“Good to see you,” Jaskier whispered at Lambert. There was so much more, he wanted to say. _I missed you. I love you. I don’t know what to do without you in my life. Please take me back._ He didn’t say any of this.

“Good to see you too,” Lambert answered. Jaskier could practically hear his brain working through the things he actually wanted to say.

“I… I’ll be inside,” Jaskier blurted and all but fled, the bucket he was planning to empty and store away lay forgotten in the middle of the yard as Aiden returned from the stables, to a shocked Lambert. Aiden took Lambert’s hand.

“Come, let’s go in, it’s freezing out here and I want to meet your family,” Aiden said. Lambert nodded and led the way inside.

* * *

Jaskier did his best in avoiding Lambert and Aiden for the next couple of days, but they did see each other at meal times and Geralt grew more and more concerned with him. He did his work but especially in the evening, when everyone would come together and have a drink, play Gwent, he would instead roam the halls or hole up in his room alone.

The wolves had gone out to hunt a forktail that nested closer to the keep then anyone was comfortable with and only Jaskier and Aiden remained at the keep for this evening. At some point during the afternoon Jaskier had sat down in the common room with a bottle of Lambert’s self-made hooch with the intention of getting spectacularly drunk, which was really not hard with this swill. He was staring into the fire, holding the bottle in his hand, just trying not to think too much. The door behind him opened but he ignored it until Aiden sat down next to him on the rug.

“Mind if I join you?” the Witcher asked. Jaskier made an inviting gesture but didn’t really look at him. He didn’t really care.

“Are you planning to empty this completely on your own. Because this might just kill you.” Aiden was grinning a little.

“Might as well,” Jaskier mumbled and took another sip. “Would maybe easier for all of us.”

“Hell no, Jaskier it wouldn’t and you know it. Now give me some of this, because with everything going on, I really need some booze.” Jaskier handed him the bottle and Aiden drunk enough to match what Jaskier had already downed.

“You’ve been avoiding us,” Aiden said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“It’s better that way. Don’t want to get between you. And it hurts to see you two together, so I’m keeping my distance.” He felt pretty light headed by now thanks to the strong alcohol and pried the bottle out of Aiden’s hands again. Their skin brushed together just for a moment and they stared at each other before Jaskier pulled the bottle out of the Witcher’s hand and drank some more. When he was getting drunk, he might as well get completely wasted.

Aiden gently put his hand on Jaskier’s cheek and turned his head so he was looking at the Witcher. The contact seemed to burn against Jaskier’s skin.

“You know, I really like you. When you left, we both struggled a lot. Admittedly, Lambert much more than me, I didn’t know you as long then, but still, losing you was hard for the both of us,” Aiden said.

Jaskier had thought about this a lot. He also hadn’t just missed Lambert but also Aiden. He hadn’t realized it right away because in the beginning there had just be pain but after a couple of weeks, he had seen it clearer. And now sitting here with Aiden he started to wonder if there was a way for all of them to be happy. He placed a hand over Aiden’s hand and the Witcher seemed to take this as an invitation, he leaned in and kissed Jaskier. His lips were soft as they gently moved, Aiden placed his hands on Jaskier’s hips and pulled him into his lap.

Jaskier looped his arms around Aiden’s neck and pressed himself against him. If he’d been sober, he would have probably thought more about what currently was happening, but right now he just let himself fall and feel. Feel the kind of touch he had missed so much for months.

He slung his legs around Aiden’s waist and tangled his fingers in the brown hair that was just a little lighter than his own. Aiden broke the kiss and kissed and licked over Jaskier’s jaw down to his neck where he carefully nibbled the soft skin. Jaskier threw his head back, exposing has much of his neck as possible and he jerked his hips forward, thrusting against Aiden. He felt Aiden’s hard cock press against his butt through the clothes and his fingers gripping the Witcher’s hair tightened. His own cock was trapped between their abdomens, giving him a nice amount of pressure and friction everytime he moved. Aiden’s hands moved over his back until they rested on his butt, supporting his rutting motion. Jaskier’s head tipped forward and leaned against Aiden’s head. He felt the way, Aiden was smelling him, with his nose still pressed against Jaskier’s neck and the way he was inhaling. Lambert had done the same when they have had sex and Jaskier had always found it incredibly hot. He groaned loudly with his next forward movement and Aiden bucked up his hips against him.

“You smell so good, Jask,” the Witcher moaned. Jaskier’s fingers dug into the shirt and skin under them as he was desperately clinging on to something he was scared, he would quickly lose again Aiden held on even stronger, leaving not much room to move, just moving Jaskier as he wanted. The orgasm came suddenly, not strong but Jaskier felt it deeply. He threw his head back again, babbling incoherent words, he wouldn’t remember later, he was faintly aware that it included two names, Aiden and Lambert. Aiden’s orgasm followed quickly. Jaskier slumped against him and closed his eyes.

“You should probably go to bed,” Aiden whispered.

“Hmhm.” He was probably right but Jaskier really didn’t feel like moving. Aiden chuckled and Jaskier felt how he was hoisted up. The legs he had slung around Aiden’s waist tightened and made it easier to carry him. Only a short time later he was lowered onto his bed and Aiden was pulling off his boots. The mattress next to him dipped and a moment later Aiden had pulled Jaskier into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaskier blinked into the morning sun. He felt an arm slung over him and turned around. Aiden next to him was still vast asleep and the happenings of last night came rushing back to him.

Shit.

This much to not coming between Lambert and Aiden. Ha put a hand on Aiden’s shoulder and shook him slightly.

“Aiden wake up,” he said anxiously. They needed to talk about this.

“Good morning,” Aiden said then he stopped for a couple of seconds. “Oh shit,” he added.

“What are we gonna do now?” Jaskier said.

“We need to talk to Lambert, I think. Be honest with him. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?” Jaskier nodded, waiting where this was going. “I told you, I really like you and what I meant, I’ve fallen in love with you,” Aiden explained.

“But what about Lambert?” Jaskier asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh, I love him, I love him so much. But I also love you and we both know; he also loves you.”

“Are you saying...?” Jaskier started to connect the dots about what Aiden was suggesting here.

“How do you feel about me, Jaskier? I was scared to ask you before, but after what happened yesterday, I feel like I need too know.” Jaskier nodded.

“I think I’m in love with you. We haven’t had the chance to get to know each other as well as I like, but in that short time, you’ve become so important to me and it hurt when I left you both not just because of Lambert,” Jaskier explained and sat up in the bed. Aiden’s arm falling down.

“I think that could be the solution to the cluster fuck we’ve been dealing with for the last months. If you and Lambert agree there is no reason, why we can’t be all together.”

So, Aiden was proposing exactly what he had thought. Admittedly Jaskier did have a history of being not entirely monogamous but it had changed in the last two years. And he had never thought that something like this could actually be a mutual agreement.

“Yes, this sounds great, actually, if Lambert agrees,” he said. But if Lambert really was still loving him and had missed him as much as Aiden had said, he probably would.

“They should be back sometime around noon, we can talk to him then, we should also talk to him about what happened yesterday. Need to be honest about this if we don’t want this whole thing to start off wrong.” Jaskier’s stomach clenched. Aiden was of course right but it had been a mistake, a breach of trust.

They had eaten breakfast together and afterwards settled in the common room for some rounds of Gwent. Whenever Aiden realized how tense Jaskier was, he whispered some relaxing words, assuring him, everything be alright. And it probably would but that didn’t stop Jaskier from worrying. When the door opened Jaskier nearly jumped out of his chair. Geralt entered alone and looked at the two of them.

“Oh, you’re getting along,” he realized with a smile, which seemed relieved.

“Where is Lambert?” Jaskier blurted out. His cards now forgotten on the table.

“Upstairs, in his room,” Geralt answered. Now Jaskier did jump out of his chair at the same time as Aiden and both walked to the door. Geralt looked after them a little confused but hopeful.

Jaskier’s hands were wet with sweat and he was shaking.

“Calm down, Jask, it will be fine,” Aiden said in a soothing voice. They stopped in front of the door to the room, Aiden and Lambert were sharing and Aiden knocked.

“Yeah?” A voice from inside called and Aiden opened the door.

“Hey, Aiden,” Lambert started casually but froze when he saw Jaskier entering behind Aiden. “Hey Jaskier.” His voice now was quiet.

“Hi,” Jaskier answered in the same volume.

“Can we maybe sit down? Aiden asked with a gesture to the two chairs in the room. Jaskier and I want talk to you.”

“Oh yeah, alright,” Lambert answered and Jaskier could feel the anxiety radiating from the Witcher as he sat down in one of the chairs, Aiden in the other and Lambert dropped on the bed. Aiden looked at Jaskier.

“Do you want me to do the talking?” he asked. He already knew him well, Jaskier did talk a lot but when he was nervous but he struggled doing so in coherent sentences.

“First we have a confession to make,” Aiden started, looking down and kneading his fingers. “Last night, we got drunk together and some things happened that should have not have happened.” Lambert seemed already to understand what Aiden meant but he seemed to come to the wrong conclusion, based on the way his shoulders dropped.

“We made out and we slept in Jaskier’s bed tonight and we shouldn’t have done this. We both feel really bad about this. But in the morning, we talked and some things came out. We realized while we both love you a lot, we also love each other. And as far as I know, you do love us both, right?” Aiden looked at Lambert questioning. The Wolf slowly nodded. He seemed to catch on that Aiden didn’t want to leave him.

“So, if you would agree, there would be nothing against the three of us to be together,” Aiden concluded. Lambert’s eyes grew wide like someone who would have never considered this option.

“Are you serious?” he asked, sounding like couldn’t believe it.

“Only if you want to,” Jaskier said quickly, because he started to doubt their idea again. Lambert probably wouldn’t want to share like this.

“We are,” Aiden said reassuring, keeping his eyes fixed on Lambert.

“Yes,” Lambert whispered. He didn’t seem to be able to say more. Jaskier felt tears burning in his eyes as he jumped up and ran to the bed, jumping against Lambert who toppled over and ended up lying on the bed, arms full of bard. Aiden was a little calmer, when he got up to also walk over. He wanted to give them a little time, after such a long time. Lambert’s hands were placed on Jaskier’s cheeks as they both sank into a long kiss. Aiden sat down on the bed, watching them with a fond smile. Who would have known, this was what would make him the happiest? A wolf and a bard. Lambert and Jaskier broke the kiss and looked at him. Lambert extended an arm and invited him into their hug as well. Aiden didn’t hesitate and let himself be pulled in.

“Is this real?” Lambert asked in a low voice, draped under Jaskier and Aiden. Jaskier had asked himself the same question as he was rolled up on top of Lambert, Aiden’s arm around him and Aiden pressed against both of them.

“It is, love,” Aiden reassured them both.

They only left the bed when it was time for dinner. No one had disturbed them, apparently knowing, they needed this right now. When the entered the kitchen, Geralt turned to them and took in their happy faces. Jaskier was walking in the middle, holding both Witcher’s hands.

“So, you three finally got your shit together,” he said as they made their way to the table and squeezed all three onto only half of the bench, sitting impossibly close. Yes, they had finally gotten their shit together and Jaskier couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, the fic is basically finished. But please stick around for the porny epilogue. I plan on posting it next Monday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relaxing in the hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hot springs under Kaer Morhen really were a gift. Especially on a cold winter day like today. They had spent most of the day outside, training their sword skills. Jaskier’s fighting skills had become really rusty and being trained by a bunch of Witchers was fucking hard. All his muscles were arching and his arms and upper body were covered in bruises. The sweat had cooled quickly in the cold winter air and when they returned inside, Jaskier was shivering. He had loudly proclaimed he needed a bath right now. Lambert and Aiden had immediately pulled him down to the lowest floor of the castle, where the baths were, because there they could be heated by the hot springs.

The hot water did wonders to Jaskier’s stiff muscles. And the hands of his two lovers roaming his body helped a lot as well. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Maybe we pushed you to hard?” Aiden whispered into his ear. Jaskier opened his eyes and saw Aiden’s wicked grin.

“Oh, you can _push_ me as hard as you want,” Jaskier answered, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

“Horny bastard,” Lambert growled but he couldn’t hide the fond undertone.

“Oh, you’re not interested in fucking me? No problem, I’m sure Aiden and I can have lots of fun alone,” Jaskier teased and faster than he could look, Lambert’s naked body was pressed against him. The Witcher had buried his hand in Jaskier’s hair and devoured his mouth with his tongue. Jaskier could hear a faint chuckle from Aiden. He was turned around and felt Aiden pressing himself against his back. He shivered from the sensation of being trapped between two warm bodies. Lambert pulled back from his mouth and leaned over his shoulder to kiss Aiden, while both Witcher’s hands didn’t stop roaming Jaskier’s body. One of Aiden’s hands slipped between his legs and cupped his balls, gently massaging him. Jaskier’s grip around Lambert’s shoulders tightened, he already struggled to support his own weight but luckily, he was held up and had no chance to slip away. He leaned against Lambert, his face buried in the crook of the Witcher’s neck and just let himself enjoy whatever was about to happen to him.

His cock was filling out quickly and now rubbing against Lambert’s thigh. The Witcher realized immediately and shifted until Jaskier’s cock rested between his thighs. He pressed them together, creating a tight space, Jaskier instinctively rutted into it.

“Like I said, horny bastard,” Lambert panted, as if his own cock wasn’t hard and pressing against Jaskier’s abdomen. Behind him, he felt Aiden's cock sliding between his buttcheeks.

“Gods, one of you please fuck me,” he begged.

“Who do you want?” Lambert whispered into his ear.

“I don’t care, as long as I have both of you, with me,” he answered and continued to rut between Lambert’s legs. Aiden let go of him and vanished for a moment from behind him. But he was quickly back and a hand appeared between his legs. A slippery finger found its way to his rim and applied light pressure. Jaskier’s hips jolted backwards, against the finger and it slipped in.

“Are you impatient, love?” Aiden asked and lowered his lips to Jaskier’s shoulder. Teeth scraping lightly over his shoulder.

“Yes, fucking hell,” Jaskier moaned. He buried his hands in Lambert’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Lambert happily complied. Aiden slipped in another finger, opening Jaskier up, gently. With one hand he reached back, getting a hold of Aiden’s hair.

“I love you,” he moaned in Lambert’s mouth, meaning both of them.

“Love you too,” two voices answered and Jaskier would have collapsed, overwhelmed with feelings if they hadn’t been holding him up. Without Jaskier realizing, Aiden had pushed in a third finger in.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Jaskier nodded. Aiden pulled back his fingers and a moment later Jaskier felt the tip of his cock pressing against his rim. He pressed in incredibly slow.

“Gods yes,” Jaskier moaned. Lambert pulled back and looked at Jaskier with an animalistic grin then he vanished under the surface of the water and a second later, Jaskier felt a mouth closing around his cock.

“Oh fuck, you’re killing me,” he moaned. Every of Aiden’s thrusts pushed him deeper into Lambert’s mouth. Lambert took hold of Jaskier’s hip and sucked him in deeply.

“Wait how long can Witcher’s hold their breath?” Jaskier asked, a little concerned.

“Long enough,” Aiden answered, clearly grinning and continued to nibble the skin on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier said and leaned back against Aiden whose arms had circled around Jaskier’s upper body, holding him upright. It didn’t take him long to come. Lambert swallowed everything before he came to the surface again. He felt himself clenching around Aiden. The Witcher behind him thrust deeply into him with a loud moan as he came inside of Jaskier. Lambert grinned at him, water dripping from his wet hair.

Aiden pulled out and brought his hand down between Jaskier’s cheeks, to clean him up properly.

“I think I’m thoroughly relaxed now,” Jaskier announced and let himself fall back into Aiden’s arms. “Time for a nap.” 

Jaskier might be enjoying it too much, that he had two Witchers who wanted to take care of him. He was lifted out of the water, dried of and wrapped into a big blanket. Then Lambert picked him up bridal style and carried him up to their room. Where the all curled up together and drifted into a peaceful sleep, quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I loved writing/posting this fic and reading all of your comments. I loved the screaming at me, when they split up. <3  
> Thanky for sticking around for so long. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
